


Blazing Love

by MemeCoterie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeCoterie/pseuds/MemeCoterie
Summary: Edd makes a mistake.





	

Edd glanced over at a fucking toaster, laying on the plain ground. He got up and took the previously lit match he had on the table and threw it violently at the moist toaster with seer anger.

 

The toaster, was soon lit in flames. 

 

Edd soon realized his mistake. In his anger, he had hurt his most beautiful and loving love.

 

"TOASTER!" He soon shouted, in a distraught and tight voice, he ran over to his toaster, which was still on fire.

 

Tears started rolling down his cheeks. He started stroking his toaster that was still in flames, burning his sinful hands to a toasty crisp. 

 

"Oh.. Toaster...." He cried,  _ "What have I done?"  _

 

The fire starting spreading to the rest of his room, and to the rest of his house. Edd could hear his friends screaming in the background as they were soon engulfed by the flames, but Edd didn't care.

 

He had hurt his love.Edd started to think about the time his  _ murdercuck _ got burned by her grilled love. In that moment, he knew that she was his one and true love. 

 

His toaster. 

 

The only person in his entire short thright life, that ever loved him. He didn't care that his friends told him that she was just an toaster.

 

She meant more to him then they ever could.

 

Edd started violently coughing, the lack of oxygen taking a toll on his body. But he didn't care that he was about to die, he had set his toaster on fire, and betrayed her. He had  _ hurt her _ .  In his last moment of life, he kissed his toaster, that was still on fire. 

 

In his last moments of conscious, he heard his fire blazed door being kicked open.  _ "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT EDD YOU TOASTER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! _ " Was the last words that he ever heard before he fell asleep for the last time.

 

Edd soon died in the flames, as well as everybody else in the house.

 

The only thing that was recovered from the destroyed place, was a lone toaster, lying next to a unrecognizable burnt corpse.

 

It was truly,  **_Blazing Love_ ** _. _

 


End file.
